<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Meloncholy by Musical_Fandom</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29666940">Meloncholy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Musical_Fandom/pseuds/Musical_Fandom'>Musical_Fandom</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Bad End Oneshots [12]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Persona 5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bad Ending, Brainwashing, Fluff and Angst, Hurt No Comfort, Kinda, M/M, Memory Loss, One Shot, Persona 5: The Royal Spoilers, Psychological Horror, Royal's Bad End, Spoilers, more angst than fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-20 13:40:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,591</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29666940</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Musical_Fandom/pseuds/Musical_Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Life is miserable as the only sane one in a fake world.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira, Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Bad End Oneshots [12]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2168133</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>62</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Meloncholy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Akechi closed his eyes and let the gentle music wash over him. As he sat in the wooden chair right next to the stage, he pretended it was July. He pretended it was a much simpler time, back when Akira was never his enemy and when reality was the way it was supposed to be.</p><p>"Goro?" He tried to ignore Akira's voice. It might ruin the nice little illusion he wanted to build. "Is everything okay?"</p><p>Akechi slowly opened his eyes. He looked at Akira with his blank smile and empty eyes. The husk that had traded the world so that he could have a place in it. So that everyone could be blissfully ignorant of the problems that had plagued them before. It made him sick. </p><p>"I'm fine." He looked down at his drink. Jazz Jin had always been nice before everything but now... now it was just like everything else. There was nothing of substance there. The drinks tasted like nothing, the people all wore the same empty smiles. The only thing that was recognizable was the music but even that was all wrong. It was empty, just pleasant white noise.</p><p>"Valentine's day is coming up." Akira said with a smile. He reached his hand across the table and grabbed Akechi's. His grip was too tight, as if he was scared Akechi would disappear. "Did you want to go out to eat?"</p><p>Akechi shook his head. "I have work." He lied. "Maybe we could do something another time."</p><p>"I'm kinda surprised you still have a job." Akira joked. "Crime's at an all time low, you'd think the police were almost unnecessary at this point."</p><p>Akechi ignored him. He closed his eyes once again and went back to pretending. He brought himself back to a time when Akira had a fucking spine.</p>
<hr/><p>Akechi walked by Odaiba. He often found himself drawn to the place. He could never find the palace, not after Akira had ruined everything. His memory of it was becoming hazy. Sometimes he wondered if it had even <em>been</em> in Odaiba. Other times, he wondered if he'd just imagined the whole thing. Those days were the worst, when he couldn't tell the true reality from the current one.</p><p>He looked at the construction sight. Once it had been slated to be a research hospital, now it was going to be a stadium. Or, maybe it really would be a research hospital now that Maruki had gotten his way. It didn't matter. The palace was gone. The Nav was gone as well. It was too late to reverse Akira's decision.</p>
<hr/><p>"Do you remember Sae's palace?" Akira asked suddenly. He laid on his bed while Akechi had taken the horrible couch in his small attic room. Well, the couch wasn't actually horrible anymore. Before it felt like sitting on a sheet of metal, now it was one of the most comfortable things he'd ever sat on. Only the best for Akira.</p><p>"Why do you ask?" Akechi leaned back and closed his eyes.</p><p>"I've been thinking about when we fought. What you said after."</p><p>"And what did I say?" Akechi waited for the answer. Waited to see if Akira was actually lucid today or just had some semblance of a memory.</p><p>"I lost the first time." Akira chuckled. "You called me a disappointment and told me you'd be ready for a rematch any time." He frowned. "When I did finally win you..."</p><p>"I what Kurusu?"</p><p>"... Nevermind. I shouldn't have brought it up."</p><p>Akechi didn't even bother to look at him. He was too much of a coward.</p>
<hr/><p>Akechi woke up to a persistent knock on his door. He dragged himself out of bed to answer the door and was met with a smiling Akira. He held his arms behind his back as excitedly fidgeted.</p><p>"Happy Valentine's day." He said as Akechi stepped to the side. "I just wanted to stop by before you had to go to work."</p><p>Once he was in the apartment he presented a bouquet and box of chocolates. Akechi stared at them for a second as his mind caught up with him. Work. He'd lied to Akira at the jazz club. They were dating... in a way at least. He'd have rejected Akira in an instant in the true reality but here... the choice had been made for him. He started to wonder, why was he going along this? He didn't love Akira, he might have at one point but certainly not anymore. He didn't care if he was happy so <em>why?</em></p><p>"Goro?" Akira took a step forward. "Are you feeling okay? You look kinda pale."</p><p>"I'm breaking up with you."</p><p>Akira stared at him as he hadn't said anything. His face only grew more concerned with each passing second. "Hey, can you hear me?"</p><p>That would be his answer. "Thank you for the gifts." He grabbed the flowers and chocolate and placed them on the table. "You should get going soon."</p><p>"I still have some time-"</p><p>"I have to leave early." He lied. "It's going to be a long day."</p><p>"I'll see you tomorrow then?"</p><p>Akechi hummed as Akira kissed him on the cheek. Akira gave a small wave before he left Akechi to get ready for the day he didn't have.</p><p>Once Akira was gone, Akechi locked the door behind him. He searched his apartment until he found a small box of matches. He threw the chocolate in the trash and lit up the flowers. He hardly even noticed when the smoke alarm went off.</p>
<hr/><p>In the days following, Akechi refused to leave his appartment. He didn't want to face the world Maruki had created, instead he curled up in bed and waited. He was amazed at how durable his body was, over three days without food or water and he didn't feel a thing.</p><p>A terrible thought crossed his mind during his little... <em>experiment</em>. Was he even real? Surely he had to be, if he were a byproduct of this reality he wouldn't be clinging to the old one. Still, the ugly notion never left him.</p>
<hr/><p>"What do you think happens when you die?" Akechi asked. He turned to Akira who was trying to enjoy a hot chocolate in the cold March air.</p><p>"What's with the morbid question?"</p><p>"I just want to know your opinion." Akechi found his hand moving to the wound on his chest. It had a different story behind it in this reality but it was still there.</p><p>"I think... there's probably an afterlife. Somewhere for everyone to go and see loved ones."</p><p>"<em>Everyone?</em>"</p><p>Akira nodded. "Even the ones that don't deserve it."</p><p>Akechi laughed with no joy. Akira gave him a confused look that shifted into a fond smile. He took another sip of the drink in his hand and leaned his head against Akechi's shoulder. Akechi looked down at him suddenly feeling the urge to crush something. He clenched his fists and took a deep breath.</p><p>"Do you remember what happened in Shido's palace?"</p><p>Akira gave him another confused look. "Is that a game or something?"</p><p>"<em>Nevermind</em>."</p>
<hr/><p>Akechi watched the dull shadow of Sumire live her outdated dream of being her sister. He sat next to Akira who cheered her on despite the fact that he had a hand in killing Sumire. He might as well have pushed her in front of the truck. </p><p>Sumire finished her gymnastics routine, earning applause from everyone but Akechi. He couldn't even remember why he had agreed to come see her in the first place. There was nothing for him to enjoy or marvel at. He just watched as a dead girl did some twirls. </p><p>When Akira walked him home, Akechi felt more bitter than usual. "Do you ever regret killing her?" He asked.</p><p>"Do you ever regret killing her sister?" Akira countered. It lacked the bite of Akechi's comment yet completely caught him off guard.</p><p>"I don't-"</p><p>"That driver, the one we saw in the video, they were having a psychotic breakdown." He turned to Akechi with a sad smile. "Sojiro told me about it on my second day in Tokyo. The timing lines up too well to be a coincidence."</p><p>"I suppose Maruki couldn't erase <em>all</em> my crimes then."</p><p>The next day, Sumire and Kasumi greeted him as if nothing had ever happened. No one noticed the sudden inconsistency except Akechi who got a headache from the whole thing.</p>
<hr/><p>Akechi found himself walking by Odaiba. The vague memory of the palace haunted him. He remembered a white interior, a cultish devotion to happiness, but nothing else. He could hardly remember what the rooms truly looked like or if the cognitions had even been <em>people</em>. They could have been anything.</p><p>He wondered if he would forget about the palace one day. How long would it take for it to vanish from his memory entirely? How long would it take for <em>everything</em> to be overwritten? He didn't want to think about it. Dwelling on such things wasn't productive.</p><p>Suddenly, he stopped and stared at the construction site, still not entirely sure what it was anymore. He hadn't been to Odaiba in the true reality, at least, not that often. Certainly not often enough to know what the barely started stadium looked like and compare it to the barely started project in front of him.</p><p>He looked closer at the site, something seemed off about it. He cautiously walked towards it and looked closely. He could almost make out the outline of <em>something</em>. He needed a closer look so he climbed the fence. A voice in the back of his head told him to turn back but he ignored it. Something much stronger seemed to almost call him as he made his way through piles of metal beams.</p><p>The further in he got, the more defined the outline became. Akechi recognized it, he recognized the palace. There was, however, still no way in. Mementos fused with reality but the palace didn't fuse with it.</p><p>Akechi made his way out of the construction site. When he got out, he looked back and saw the outline of the palace. Now that he'd seen it, he couldn't unsee it. It stood there, mocking him. Part of him wished that he'd just left it alone, then he could have forgotten in peace. Another part of him was disgusted.</p>
<hr/><p>Akira brewed coffee while Akechi read a book at the counter. It was quiet, almost nice in the cafe. The Sayuri was missing but in this reality, it had never found its home in LeBlanc. It wasn't called the Sayuri either but that wasn't really the most pressing issue with the painting's new place in reality.</p><p>"How's your day been?" Akira suddenly asked. The question was accompanied by the small clink of glass as he set Akechi's coffee in front of him.</p><p>"Same as always." Akechi answered without looking up. He grabbed his coffee and took a sip. It tasted like nothing. "My job is meaningless and I'm stuck with you in this reality."</p><p>Akira smiled, clearly not having heard the last part. "Well that doesn't sound too bad." He leaned over the counter making sure to mind the hot beverage. "How about I try to make it better?" He asked in a low voice. Akechi met his heavy lidded gaze before he went back to his book.</p><p>"I'm not in the mood Kurusu."</p><p>Akira chuckled lightly. "Maybe some other time."</p><p>Akechi hummed and turned the page. There wouldn't <em>be</em> a next time if he could help it.</p>
<hr/><p>Akira placed two tickets into Akechi's hands. "We're seeing a movie tonight." He announced. </p><p>"I love when you make decisions without me. Great job Kurusu." He glared at Akira who was beaming at him. "I'm busy." He tried. Nothing. "No."</p><p>"Say something."</p><p>Akechi wondered how long until Maruki mimicked his voice or Akira just heard something and thought it was him. As he wondered he heard himself begin to speak. "That sounds wonderful." He said. Immediately, he grabbed his throat. Those hadn't been <em>his</em> words. </p><p>"Goro, are you okay?"</p><p>"No! I'm not fucking okay!" He yelled. Akira flinched, apparently having heard him. </p><p>Akira reached out a hand. "What's-"</p><p>"Don't fucking touch me!" He yelled as he smacked Akira's hand away. For whatever reason, he felt more alive that he had since this whole nightmare had started. Something about being <em>puppeted</em> had forced him into a sudden state of awareness. "Get out of my fucking life!"</p><p>Akechi stormed off before the stifling apathy could take hold of him once more.</p>
<hr/><p>Akechi walked into the construction site with a sense of purpose. He felt like he was loving on borrowed time as he climbed over the fence and into the site itself. He needed to find a way in before it was too late. Before he fell victim to the fake reality in a more permanent way. </p><p>"Hey!" As he climbed the fence, a voice called out to him. Akechi was halfway down the fence when he saw Akira running towards him. "Goro, wait!"</p><p>Akechi jumped to the ground and waited for Akira. As angry as he was with him, he was still somewhat curious about what he had to say. Akira was out of breath when he reached the fence. </p><p>"What do you want?" Akechi asked, voice full or venom. He glared at Akira who just ignored the hostility. "And how did you find me here?"</p><p>Akira pointed behind him at the palace's outline. "You weren't at home, where else would you be?" He sighed and gave Akechi a sad look. "You can't do this by yourself."</p><p>"I can't live here by myself <em>either</em> Kurusu." He shook his head. A sudden fear made itself known as he recalled his last time in Odaiba. How he had passively wondered when he would disappear. When he would be assimilated into the nightmare Maruki called a utopia, it was terrifying. "I can't do this anymore."</p><p>Akira put his hand up to the fence. There was something strange in his gaze. "You don't have to be scared." He gave a warm smile. "I'm still here."</p><p>Akechi turned away. He didn't, <em>couldn't</em>, believe him. "Either help me or leave." When Akira didn't move a move, Akechi left. He walked towards the outline of the palace and looked for an entrance point. Some weak spot he could take advantage of. He desperately needed a way out.</p><p>Suddenly, Akechi heard a loud snap. He looked up at the source of the noise and saw a large beam coming towards him. He tried to get out of the way but-</p>
<hr/><p>Akechi woke up with a massive headache. He dimly remembered his outburst from yesterday but he couldn't muster up the energy to <em>feel</em> anything. He curled up under the blankets and went back to bed. He couldn't face Maruki's reality today. He didn't have the energy for it.</p>
<hr/><p>Akechi kept catching himself smiling. As soon as he did, he forced himself to stop. He wasn't <em>happy</em> and pretending would do nothing. He could never be <strong><em>happy</em></strong> in this reality. Not as long as Maruki controlled everything.  </p><p>"I wish you'd smile more." Akira said with a dreamy sigh. "You look adorable when you do."</p><p>Akechi simply glared at him.</p>
<hr/><p>Akechi found himself in a half lucid state as he laid his head on Akira's lap on his couch. He closed his eyes and wondered if any of it was real. He was torn. Half of him screamed that <em>this</em> was fake, unnatural. The other half told him that nothing was out of place. It whispered comforting words in his ear and laughed like Akira.</p><p>Akira ran his hands through Akechi's hair. Akechi felt a small smile quirk at the corner of his lips. "What do you use to get your hair so soft?"</p><p>"Nothin'." Akechi slurred. The gentle touches and methodic movement lulling him into a relaxed half asleep state.</p><p>"I'm jealous."</p><p>"Take care of your hair." Akechi mumbled. He frowned when Akira took his hands away. He reached out blindly for them before he opened his eyes.</p><p>He saw Akira gazing down at him with so much more fondness and love than he ever deserved. Suddenly, Akechi felt sick. The relaxation immediately gave way to tension as his stomach tied itself in knots. He immediately shot up and locked himself in the bathroom. He couldn't take it anymore.</p>
<hr/><p>Something seemed to call Akechi to Odaiba. His legs moved on their own as they worked to carry him to the construction site. When he got there, he just stared. Gone was the outline, instead the full palace stood in its place.</p><p>Something told Akechi it wasn't too late to turn back. He ignored it as he entered the palace. He was greeted with a familiar white entrance area. Doves flew around, unbothered by the cognitions of people that roamed around. Or maybe they weren't cognitions. Akechi couldn't really tell anymore.</p><p>He walked further into the palace, sticking to some invisible path. He didn't know where he was going or why, he just knew that <em>something</em> was calling him. Something he couldn't ignore.</p><p>His metaverse outfit never burst into being. Akechi hardly noticed until he was almost his destination. It was right before the psychological examination room when he looked down and saw a flash of brown. He realized it was his coat instead of his black mask or detective prince outfit. He couldn't bring himself to care even though he knew he should have. He had no protection against the shadows nor did he have any way to fight if things went south although, fighting seemed fairly unlikely at this point. The shadows had all either ignored him or given him a courteous nod as he passed.</p><p>Akechi looked at the room in front of him full of elevators. He turned to the two shadows behind the desk. He'd been here before during the infiltration. Picking the wrong answer lead to-</p><p>"It's lovely to see you again Akechi-san!" One of the shadows said. If it had a face instead of a mask, it would probably be smiling brightly at him. "I see you're here for treatment this time."</p><p>Akechi felt his chest tighten. Immediately, the disgust he'd felt upon seeing the treatment room came back to him along with everything else. He needed to get out as soon as possible, he needed to-</p><p>"Feel free to take the examination again if you'd like!"</p><p>Akechi nodded. His body moved on autopilot while his mind panicked. He walked towards the elevators and looked at the options. He tried to wrestle control of his body back from whatever had taken it but he couldn't <em>move</em>. He just watched helplessly as he picked what he <em>knew</em> was the wrong elevator. His stomach tied itself in knots as the elevator went up. He dreaded what he knew the result would be.</p><p>A shadow in a lab coat stood waiting for him. "Wonderful to see you again Akechi-san! I see your answer still hasn't changed from last time." It walked next to him. "Allow me to escort you to the treatment center."</p><p>Akechi's mind filled with a strange haze. Thinking became difficult, as if he were walking through a snow bank. </p><p>"Treatment?" He asked. Was that what he needed? A small part of him was still terrified. The part of him that continued to fight and remember.</p><p>"Don't worry Akechi-san, the process is painless. You'll be feeling better than ever in no time!"</p><p>The words were almost comforting as the shadow led him into a familiar room. Rows of chairs filled the area but now, most of them were empty. Only a few still had people in them which would make sense. Not many people would still need Maruki's "treatment" after he merged worlds.</p><p>Akechi suddenly felt sick as the shadow led him to an empty chair. "Please take a seat." It said kindly. Akechi refused the urge to do as it asked. He tried to run but didn't get far when he felt a strong grip hold him in place. "Akechi-san, please make this easy on yourself and comply."</p><p>Akechi fought against the shadow's grip. A new spark of life seemed to ignite within him, a final struggle against Maruki's reality. He fought but it wasn't enough. The shadow pinned him in one of the chairs as another placed one of the helmets on his head. For a moment, nothing happened. He continued to struggle against the shadow, wishing he had his personas, until a sudden wave of euphoria overcame everything else. All other thoughts were drowned out by the pure joy he felt. He didn't even notice as his mind got picked apart and splayed open.</p>
<hr/><p>"Lovely day, isn't it?" Akechi asked. He smiled at his boyfriend as he took his hand. "I think it would be a waste to stay in all day, don't you?"</p><p>Akira leaned against Akechi. "What did you have in mind?"</p><p>"The duck boats at Inokashira just opened..." He put his arm around Akira. "I've never actually been on one though. Perhaps a certain <em>acquaintance</em> of mine would be willing to show me what it's like."</p><p>Akira pressed a quick kiss to Akechi's lips. "Maybe he will."</p><p>Akechi's smile widened as he closed his eyes. Everything was so perfect, it almost felt unreal. He could hardly believe how happy he was. Even just a few weeks ago, he'd been in some strange sour mood but that was long gone. Now, all that was left in its place was pure mindless bliss.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>